In order to gain access to secured online resources, a user may have to sign-in to an account. Typically, the user may have to provide a username and a password. In some cases, the user may have to answer one or more knowledge-based questions. Voice recognition, fingerprint recognition, face recognition, or other types of biometric identification may also be employed. Accounts may employ multi-factor authentication, relying on a combination of what the user knows, what the user has in his or her possession, who the user is from a biometric standpoint, where the user is, and so on, in order to improve security.